


Heart and Seoul

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, seungchuchu - Freeform, these two i swear, yuuri is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit is here in Seoul, and honestly he never wants to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So now I have to explain to my teacher why I wasn't doing my essay, I was writing domestic gayness instead. Enjoy, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Seoul is beautiful at night, Phichit decides. The lights of the surrounding city glimmer with so much prospect, so much hope for tomorrow. Standing on the balcony of Seung gil’s apartment is really an experience, if his only his phone wasn’t inside charging, he would’ve taken a million pictures. The buildings twinkle like stars, cars speed by and skyscrapers glow. It beats New York, Bangkok, and every other major city he’s been to. (Or maybe he’s just biased.) 

But, he decides, this view is something you can’t quite capture digitally. It’s like magic, only for his eyes to see. Oh, and maybe Seung gil’s too, if he wakes up before the sun rises some time. Phichit wishes he would, but he’s probably exhausted.

He tears his eyes from the sight and finally acknowledges how breezy it is out here. He’s dressed loosely in a bathrobe of Seung gil’s he picked up, and he’s getting cold. Phichit turns around to go back inside, but is met with the sight of Seung gil already awake, wearing a shirt that’s probably not his own. He rubs his eyes, watching Phichit.

“G’morning.” Phichit cracks a tired grin and carefully makes his way back inside and through the dark to the bed. Seung gil watches him, eyes earnest and sleepy. “What were you doing out there?” He asks.

Phichit doesn’t answer at once, instead getting comfortable in the blankets again. Finally, he manages, “Admiring the view. It’s a lot prettier than during the day, that’s for sure.” Seung gil lays back down as well, curling up to his lovers chest with a small puff of breath. “It’s less amazing after you’ve lived here your whole life.”

“Nah.” Phichit laughs airily. His head is tilted to the side, still looking at the view outside. “I could never get tired of this.”

Seung gil lifts his head, to study Phichit. He has this dreamy look on his face, maybe it’s the sleep, and he looks so beautiful. “Why don’t you…” The words fall flat on his tongue.

Phichit is looking at him now, gaze so soft and curious. “Yeah?” His attention has been caught.

“Why don’t you stay here then?” Seung gil asks bluntly, feeling a little stupid a second after. “With me. We could live here together.” He presses his head into Phichit’s chest again, hiding his pinkening face.

“Move in with you?” Phichit sounds excited.

“No, live down the hall.” Seung gil says sarcastically, a bit of fondness rising in his heart.

Phichit pouts, even though Seung gil can’t see it. “I mean. I’m already half living here, anyway. We both come here when we have time off skating, you seem to like it more than Bangkok-” Phichit rambles a little.

Seung gil lifts his head and kisses the corner of his mouth, softly. Quietly, in the dead of night. The city lights outside just barely illuminate his face, but it's enough to see him smile. Phichit feels blessed, how many people can say they’ve seen that?

“I guess I’ll move in..” He mumbles with a weird lopsided smile. “If you really wanted me to. Do you really want me to?”

“I’m still on the fence about it honestly.” Seung gil replies. He’s laid back down again, and Phichit’s fingers intertwine in his hair lovingly.

“I don’t blame you. According to Yuuri I would ‘leave the toothpaste cap off and get it everywhere,’ whatever that means.” Phichit says. 

Seung gil groans gently. “Forget it, I change my mind.”

“What, that’s not fair!” Phichit protests. “I haven’t had a chance to say yes!”

“I don’t care, you already make a mess of my bathroom when you’re here, and I can’t blame it on the dog anymore, Phichit.”

He grumbles something in response, probably sour, and Seung gil lifts his head to yawn in Phichit’s face. “Can we decide this in the morning? I don’t trust myself to make rational decisions this late.”

Phichit beams, and leans forward to press a kiss to his lips, then neck. “Fair enough. I’ll hold you to that though.”

Seung gil goes thoughtfully silent when Phichit kisses him, soaking in the feeling for a moment. Phichit pecks his jaw again, eyes drifting up to meet his. “Tired?” He asks.

“Not at all. You?” His arms tighten around Phichit.

“Nope.” Phichit answers, and they are lost to each other, in the glow of a sparkling city.

-

It's the next morning and Phichit is making breakfast. Well, sort of. He mixes yogurt and berries and tries to blend them with milk, while Seung gil observes. 

“You're gonna ruin it-” He tries, when Phichit turns the blender on.

“Shhh. I've got this.” Phichit hits the button again to get it going and instantly yogurt goes everywhere.

Seung gil sighs and clicks it off, while Phichit wipes it out of his eyes. “You forgot to put the lid on. Again.

“I can see that. Can we just order something?” Phichit grabs a towel and dries his face off, but not before Seung gil swipes a finger down his cheek for a taste. They both turn a little red, but ignore it.

“About last night…” Phichit sets the towel aside and focuses on Seung gil, who's wiping off the messy countertop.”

“Right.” Seung gil says. “Sorry I bit you.”

Phichit laughs softly. “No, not that. That wasn't too bad actually, but besides the point. I'm talking about your question…”

“About moving in?”

“Yes. Does the offer still stand?” He bumps hips with Seung gil playfully. 

“I suppose so.” He peeks over at Phichit. “You'd have to sleep on the couch, though. Jinju usually sleeps with me.”

“Jinju can meet me in the pit.” Phichit mutters darkly. “Can't we all share?”

Seung gil hangs the towel up and turns to face Phichit. “I can't believe I really have to choose between my dog and my boyfriend.” 

“What a hard decision you have to make.” Phichit shakes his head, and his phone on the countertop rings. Seung gil cringes; he forgot Phichit’s ringtone was always turned up all the way and some annoying Hamilton song. He scoops it up and hands it to the other boy. “Please make it stop.”

“Phichit speaking!” He says into the phone. “Oh, hi Yuuri-”

Yuuri cuts him off. “Congratulations! I’m happy for you both, when are you moving in?”

Phichit smiles slightly, and Seung gil suddenly becomes very interested in the faucet. “How did you know? I haven’t even said yes yet!”

“Wait, you haven’t, seriously? Seung gil came to me months ago asking for advice and told me was going to ask the next time you had time together.” Yuuri’s voice is a little groggy, but excited.

Phichit awws silently. “Well I was going to say yes but then he said we’d have to sleep with his dog.” Seung gil snorts a little beside him. “Don’t make me choose.”

“Well say yes, I already prepared a banner, and Chris helped.” Yuuri says confidently.

“Like I did when-?”

“Viktor and I got married? Yup! I was going to save making a banner for when you and Seung gil did, but this was such a good opportunity I couldn’t resist~” Phichit pokes Seung gil, who’s leaning against the counter. “Well even so, I haven’t said yes yet. We’re still negotiating. Right?”

“Move in with me and I’ll buy pizza for breakfast.” He says bluntly. Yuuri giggles from his side of the line. “Damn, I might want to move in too.”

“Throw in dinner, and you’ve got yourself a deal. Oh, and it has to be that really nice place down the street.” Phichit answers.

Seung gil rolls his eyes. “No, that place always gets my order wrong.”

Phichit grins. “Call you back, Yuuri, Seung gil is being weird.” Seung gil snatches the phone from his hand and tosses it aside, but before Phichit can protest, he presses him into a kiss. When he pulls away, Phichit looks dazed. “Nice try, but we’re still going there.”

“Fine, but you’re cleaning the terrace tonight, since you like it out there so much.” He answers.

Phichit throws up his hands. “Is this gonna be a thousand times worse now that I’m living here?”

Seung gil kisses him again. “Yes.”


End file.
